Amarantine
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Remus has loved Hermione for a verry long time. He finds her sitting in the grass outside the Burrow and decides to court her. This is a multi chap fic that follows their lives after the 7th book. Au non canon compliant. Remione. Rated t for now.
1. Chapter 1

Amarantine

Chapter 1 Lovers in the Long Grass

The air outside was cool and breezy, just the right kind of weather for Hermione Granger as she sat, reading a book and watching the clouds scud across the sky. The grass around her was long and full of clovers and tiny white flowers. It needed a trim, she thought as a particularly long piece of grass tickled her ankle. She brushed it away and continued reading.

"Did you know there is a four leaf clover under your knee," said a soothing male voice. "I would pluck it for you but that wouldn't be proper."

"Hello Remus," said Hermione, plucking the tiny plant. "I've only seen one of these once. It was pressed in the pages of my mother's old prayer book. Oh and look, an amaranth flower. Those are my favorite."

She put her book down and tried to reach for the flower but her legs got caught in the long grass. She pushed the grass aside with her hands and crawled forward a bit to try and get it. It wasn't there. She looked up and saw something red dangling from Remus's fingers. She reached for it but he pulled his hand back and smiled knowingly.

Hermione sighed and sat back down beside her book. She could always get another one. She picked up her book and began to read again, brushing grass off her bare legs every now and then. Turning the page, she looked up to see Remus sitting before her, the flower now crystal and intertwined with a pale white rose. Remus leaned forward and stuck the flowers in her ponytail.

"Amarantine," she said, realizing how close he was and trying not to blush. "Everlasting, immortal, very beautiful flowers."

"Only for you," said Remus, taking the book from her hands and putting it down in the grass. "You are beautiful, more beautiful than the flowers. Unlike the flowers, your beauty is truly everlasting, immortal, Amarantine. I would like to court you Hermione. I know I'm a bit old for you but you are the only one for me. It's you I see when I think of love and I want to be with you for all eternity. Amarantine."

"Why," asked Hermione. "I'm just out of school and you could have anyone you want. Why pick me, the bossy no it all?"

Remus said nothing, just looked deeply into her golden eyes. His hands were warm and she wished he would come closer but she knew it wouldn't happen. She put her hand to her head and felt the two intertwined flowers, their petals now cold but still beautiful and perfectly shaped. Hermione thought for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I have liked you for quite some time," she murmured. "I do want to be with you. I think you would even me out. I agree that there is something more between us and I want it to grow."

"Thank you Hermione," said Remus. "I will treat you with nothing but respect and I will not rush you. I will let you set the pace and on the nights of the full moon I will keep very, very, far away from you. I could not live with myself if I bit you."

He leaned forward further and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek bone. His lips were warm and soft, making Hermione want more, but she wanted to take it slow, needed him to be more than Ron ever was. Ron had been a terrible boyfriend, cheating on her, drinking, and beating her. Ron had also taken her virginity and Hermione still had a scar on her left breast that was shaped like a wand burn.

Remus sensed her stress and moved his body so he was sitting right beside her. He wrapped his warm arms around her and she laid her head on his hard chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. He held her like that before finally kissing her cheek again and beginning to speak. She listened to his soothing lyrical voice, marveling at how soft and low it was until she felt a finger tap her cheek and she jumped. Remus laughed and spoke again.

"Harry told me what happened between you and Ron," he murmured in her ear. "I will not beat you. I will not abuse you. I will not cheat on you. Above all, in my eyes, you are still as pure as you once were and I will make our first time something to cherish forever. Our love will be amarantine and it will only grow. Right now it is but a tiny spark of heat. As I court you, nurture you, our love will grow until it is a hot, blazing fire. These things I vow on my life and if I break them may my life be forfit."

Remus shivered and Hermione felt magic course through his taught body. He had made an unbreakable vow, not one that required a wand but one that was unbreakable nevertheless. It was a one sided vow that was an old tradition among witches and wizards. The dominant partner would make a vow and if he or she broke it, they would lose their life and the submissive partner would be free.

"Why Remus," she asked. "Why would you risk your life like that. I'm not worth it. You made an unbreakable vow, something not to be taken lightly. I don't want to lose you Remus."

"Oh my Hermione," he said. "I wouldn't have made that vow if I didn't know I could keep it. Don't you have any faith in me? I love you Hermione and I know you don't love me yet but I know you will some\day. I am willing to wait as long as I must for that day, and when it comes, I will be the happiest man alive."

"Oh Remus," she said, wrapping her arms around him and beginning to cry.

He held her tightly, stroking her hair and murmuring in her ear. When that didn't work as well as he hoped he began to sing. He sang of love and joy, wind and rain. As Hermione began to quiet down and close her eyes, he picked her up and stood. Still singing, he carried her inside The Burrow and up to her room. He laid her down gently on her bed and kissed her cheek again.

"Good night sweet amaranth," he said, plucking the hairband and flowers out of her hair. "Sleep well. I will watch over you and will be here when you wake."

He placed the elastic and flowers on her night stand and sat down in an arm chair to keep watch over her. He summoned the book she had been reading and started where she left off, reading aloud to keep her asleep. She needed the rest, living with the Weasly's and having to deal with that git Ron. He promised himself he would find a place for them to live as soon as he could. For now he was comforted that Ron was with Harry in Grimmauld Place.

A/N Okay this will be a multi chap Remione fic. Amaranthine means immortal, everlasting, and eternity. The amaranth flower is like the Narcissus but unlike the Narcissus, the man who was turned into the amaranth flower used to be with Artemis the huntress. Also I spelled amaranthine amarantine because that is how Enya spells it in her famous song. Hope you like it. R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Every Breath

The sun shone steadily through the closed window, reaching out warm fingers and touching the cheek of the girl that lay sleeping on the bed. It moved on to the man beside her and warmed his face as well. Both opened their eyes and stretched, enjoying the warm sunlight as it filled the cold room. Remus smiled at Hermione as she met his eyes and she smiled back happily.

"Good morning Remus," she said. "Why didn't you go to your own bed to sleep? Mrs. Weasly is going to kill you? You'd better get out of here before she comes to wake me up."

"I promised I would be here when you woke," he said. "So here I am. Don't worry, I won't try anything. I'll leave you in peace and go help Molly with breakfast. See you at the table."

Remus walked downstairs and spotted Molly in the kitchen frying eggs. He took the sausages out of the package and waved his wand. They flew into the pan beside hers and she smiled at him, flipping eggs onto a plate. He began to butter the toast as she took care of the sausages.

"I see you had a good sleep last night," Molly said, her eyes boring into his. "Would you like to tell me why you were in Hermione's room sleeping in a chair? She's too young for you Remus. You should know better."

"I have decided to court her," said Remus flatly. "I did nothing to her. All I did was sing her to sleep and carry her to her room. I sat in the chair and didn't touch her after that. I love her Molly, I can't help it. She's so beautiful and wise and I need someone in my life. Don't you understand that?"

"But you could have anyone," she retorted. "Why don't you marry Tonks? She works in the ministry and I know for a fact she's had her eye on you for a long time."

"I know," he sighed. "It's glaringly obvious how much she likes me. She follows me around like a little lost lamb. I don't want someone like that, someone who's so attached like that. I've loved Hermione ever since her sixth year and I want to spend my life with her. I even made an unbreakable vow, isn't that good enough?"

The tongs in Molly's hand clattered to the floor as she stared at him in shock. He flicked his wand ahd they rose and plopped back on the counter. She opened her mouth to speak but he turned his back on her, levitating the plates and setting on the scrubbed wooden table. He waved his wand at the cupboard and the glasses flew out onto the table along with the plates.

"The unbreakable vow Remus," she said faintly. "Not even Arthur made the unbreakable vow. Do you realize what you've done? You'd better be very careful Remus."

"It wasn't my place to make the vow Molly," said Arthur as he walked in. "I'm the submissive remember?"

"Well I never," Molly sputtered, catching the orange juice as it fell from mid air. "I thought—"

"Never mind what you thought, it's too late now anyway," said Arthur.

"Morning mum, dad, Remus," said Ginny, walking into the room and surveying the adults in their disarray. "Hermione will be down in a bit. She's just taking a shower. Ooooh eggs, my favorite."

They all sat down at the table and Remus poured Ginny some orange juice, trying very hard not to think of Hermione in the shower. The table was silent as everyone ate and the adults glared at each other over the top of Ginny's bent head. Ginny was oblivious as she ate rapidly and glanced to the door wondering where Hermione was.

"Good morning everyone," said Hermione briskly, walking in and sitting down.

"Morning Hermione," said Mrs. Weasly stiffly. "So what is everybody doing today?"

"Well I have a date with Harry at 2 so I'll be here until then," said Ginny. "Wanna hang out Hermione?"

"I think that's a fabulous idea," said Mrs. Weasly glaring at Remus.

"I need to go into Diagon alley today," he murmured. "I have something to pick up. I won't be back till dinner."

With that, he got up and left the room before he made a scene. He did have something to pick up but Molly wouldn't approve of it. He decided that even though money couldn't buy love, he would spoil Hermione anyway. He had an elaborate gift system in place. He would give her one small gift a day for five days, wait, take her on a date, wait, then start all over again. His system would differ depending on his ideas or how fast the courting was going. He wanted to make sure Hermione would love him back and he would do it right.

Remus entered the Leaky Cauldron, waved at Tom and exited out the back door. Once he was in Diagon Alley he thought for a moment before heading straight to Flourish and Blots. His first gift would be a book but not all of them would be, in fact, he had a very good idea of what to get her next. He had already spoken to George and reserved one pink pigmy puff. Entering the shop, he spotted a book on ancient runes and bought it. He knew for a fact Hermione didn't have this book yet because it had been special ordered by him and had just arrived today.

"Thank you Rob," he said, plunking the book down with a handful of gold. "I'm glad you were able to find this book on such short notice."

"Anything for you Remus," said the manager as he wrapped up the book. "You need anything else I still have the catalog."

Remus walked out the door and turned right. He only needed one thing to make this gift complete and he headed there as soon as he saw the closed sign flip to open. One amaranth flower later and he was done. Now all he had to do was spend the rest of the day here so Molly wouldn't be suspicious. He turned his body towards the library and decided to apply for a job.

Hermione and Ginny sat, painting their toe nails and talking about boys. Hermione told Ginny how much she liked Remus and Ginny clapped her on the back in enthusiasm. Ginny told her that she had finally had sex with Harry, something Hermione didn't really want to know but at least Ginny spared her the details.

"I knew you and Remus liked each other," Ginny said, grinning madly. "Maybe we can have a double wedding. Wouldn't that be great? We should start planning."

"Calm down Ginny he said he's courting me," said Hermione. "That doesn't mean we're going to get married right away. I like him yes but I don't know if I love him yet."

Ginny just smiled and finished painting her toe nails. Hermione was just about to get up and get a book when Mrs. Weasly came into the living room holding a package. She walked over to Hermione and plopped it into her lap.

"This came by owl just now," she said, her mouth a thin line. "I must say I don't approve of this but at least he's doing it right. Well you might as well open it dear. Let's see what's in it."

Hermione looked down and carefully took the tape off the amaranth flower on the top of the paper. She sniffed it's heady fragrance, stuck it in her ponytail and ripped the paper off the package. IT was a book on ancient runes called Mystical Mysterious Runes. She cradled the book in her hands and smiled up at Mrs. Weasly and Ginny.

"Well now I didn't expect anything so thoughtful," said Mrs. Weasly. "Be sure you say thank you dear."

She walked out, Hermione and Ginny glaring at her back. Of course she would say thank you. Did Mrs. Weasly think that Hermione was not raised properly? She sighed and placed the book on the coffee table.

"I've never seen that kind of flower before," said Ginny.

"It's an amaranth," said Hermione, "The everlasting flower."

"I don't think that flower will last forever Hermione," said Ginny knowingly.

"The first one did and that's all that matters," said Hermione. "Now don't you have a date to go too?"

"Oh crap, see you later Mione," said Ginny running out of the room.

"Young love, how sweet," Hermione murmured, momentarily forgetting her own situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Petals of Wisdom

It was nearly dinner time and Hermione stood in the kitchen, a knife in her hand and a bowl of homemade icing beside her. She carefully spread the icing over the carrot cake she had made herself not long ago and used a fork to press small designs in the top. When she was finished she took her mold out of the freezer and pushed the flowers out of it onto the cake. Now the cake had a border of chocolate daisies, lilies and amaranths all around it, something that didn't usually go on a carrot cake but Hermione wanted it to be special. She smiled as she put down the last flower and washed her hands. It was perfect.

A week had passed and Remus had given her gifts five days in a row. First she had received that very intriguing book which she had thanked him for several times. That wasn't all though. On the second day she woke up to find a pink pigmy puff squeaking at her and it just continued from there. The gifts stopped yesterday and to be honest she was glad although she wore her silver locket everywhere and always wrote in the red velvet journal. She didn't know what she would do with all the gifts and she wanted to return the favor. Today was Remus's birthday which gave her a perfect chance.

"That looks lovely dear," said Mrs. Weasly. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it. It'll be his last meal here after all, well maybe not his last, but he probably won't come here as often now."

"What do you mean," said Hermione, her heart jolting in her chest.

"Oh didn't he tell you, he's got a job in the library at Diagon Alley and he just bought a house," said Mrs. Weasly, taking the casserole out of the oven. "I thought he would have said something to you, seeing as you're being courted by him. Oh well, the separation will be good for you too. Personally dear I think you should have stayed with Ron, he's much more thoughtful. You know the only reason I took you in after you broke up with him is because you had no where else to go and Ron wanted to move out."

"You have no idea what I've been through Mrs. Weasly," said Hermione hotly. "Your son abused me. He raped me and beat me and all you can say is that's it's good Remus is moving out. I would've stayed in Grimmauld Place but that was where Ron was and I had no money to buy an apartment."

"I don't believe it," said Mrs. Weasly. "Ron would never do such a thing. He's my son, he knows how to treat a lady. You're just seeking attention from Remus because he's handsome and you want a man between your legs."

That was enough for Hermione. She took the precious cake and ran from the room, tears streaming from her hot face. She passed Ron who tried to grab a chocolate flower, Harry who tried to hug her, and Ginny who tried to take the tilting cake from her. She slammed the door to her room and plopped the cake down on the night stand. She wasn't letting Mrs. Weasly anywhere near it, for she knew instinctively that the old cow would take and try to pass it off as her own.

She curled up under the blankets and sobbed into the cold pillow. Her pigmy puff squeaked at her but she ignored it, wrapping her arms around her knees and wailing with sheer misery. She ignored the shouts outside her door and the loud insistant knocks, clutching her knees and hiding from the world. She only relaxed when the noise stopped and lay there quietly sniffing. Eventually she drifted off into a fitful slumber, the cake forgotten and her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"Wow this dinner looks amazing Molly," said Remus, trying to be cheerful. "Where's Hermione? I have some news for her."

"She's in her room Remus," said Molly. "She's feeling a little ill so we decided to eat without her. She had a busy day today."

Ginny and Harry glared at her as Ron continued to stuff his face. Arthur frowned but didn't say anything as Mrs. Weasly merely smiled and continued eating. Remus knew something was amiss. He felt it deep in his bones. The room fell silent as Remus picked at his food and Ginny and Harry exchanged some knowing glances.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasly went into the kitchen and brought back a large apple pie. She plonked it in the center of the table and lit the candle in the middle of it. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny pinched him and he fell silent. Remus blew out the candle and received a generous slice of pie, Molly smiling warmly as she served it.

"What about the cake Hermione took to her room," asked Ron. "It had flowers on it and some words I couldn't quite make out. I thought that was for you. I don't know why she took it though. She could have at least shared."

"What cake," asked Remus through gritted teeth.

"Oh noo need to worry dear, it didn't turn out so she went to through it out," said Mrs. Weasly jauntily.

Remus dropped his fork onto the table and got up, his face like a thunder cloud. Mrs. Weasly tried to stop him but he pushed her out of the way roughly. Not even Arthur did anything as he sprinted silently to Hermione's door and knocked softly on it. There was no response so he unlocked it with his wand and walked in.

Hermione lay curled up under the blankets, a pillow clutched to her chest and her wand gripped tightly in her hand. Beside her on the night stand sat a magnificent cake with the words "happy birthday Remus" written on it and a border of chocolate flowers around it. He reached for a chocolate daisy then stopped himself. It wouldn't be right.

"Hermione my love what's wrong," he said, kneeling down beside the bed and stroking her hair. "Come on wake up sweetie. Tell me what's the matter."

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She met his warm gaze and burst into tears all over again. He pulled her close and she cried into his shoulder. His hand never halted as he continued to stroke her hair.

"It's all right now, I'm here," he said. "Oh beloved, please tell me what's wrong. Has someone upset you?"

"Mrs. Weasly said you were moving out," sniffled Hermione. "She yelled at me for not staying with Ron and didn't believe me when I told her the truth about him. I took the cake because I didn't want her to pass it off as her own and I came in here. Ron even tried to steal on of the flowers, the amaranths which took me forever to find a mold for."

"Oh Hermione," soothed Remus. "I am moving out but the house I bought is not just for me. I bought it for the both of us so we could live together in peace. You do not deserve this beloved. Are you willing to go to Saint Mungo's to have a check up to prove to Mrs. Weasly that you are telling the truth."

"Oh Remus, please take me away from here," she cried. "I can't stand it. I'll do anything you want to prove her wrong. I'm so sorry you didn't get your cake. I guess you can have it now."

"There will be time enough to have cake later," Remus growled. "Now it is time to act. I will not have my beloved tortured like this. Come on, let's get you ready to go. I will not wait for this."

"Okay," she said shakily. "Let's go."

A/N Well there you go, a nice fighting chapter. Hope you like it. Next chapter should be up soon, just have to write it lol. Please r and r.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Wilted Flower

Remus and Hermione stood in the lobby of the hospital, the Weasly's and Harry sitting on chairs, waiting for Hermione to be checked over. Mrs. Weasly's arms were folded and she kept patting Ron reassuringly on the shoulder. Remus held Hermione's hand tightly and tapped his wand against his thigh menacingly.

"Calm down Remus please," said Hermione shakily. "I don't want you to get arrested. Who will take care of me then?"

Remus growled under his breath but put his wand away and wrapped his arm about Hermione's shoulders. Finally they were next to the receptionist's desk and Remus explained Hermione's symptoms to the witch who briskly took notes and waved them through a door. The Weasly's got up to follow but Harry stopped them, telling them they could all go after Hermione had been examined.

Remus lead Hermione to a bed and helped her lie down, then moved out of the way as a healer came in with a tray of instruments. He watched as they examined Hermione's body, scanning for internal injuries and checking for infection. One healer frowned as his wand passed over Hermione's abdomen and Hermione flinched.

"I'm going to need to remove your glamor Miss Granger," she said, waving her wand in a complicated pattern. "We can't fully understand the extent of your injuries until we see them without your glamor. I already know you have had several ribs mended, lost your virginity and a few other things."

Remus growled low in his throat as he saw Hermione's glamor fall away. She was little more than skin and bone and her face was covered in faded bruises. Her breasts were covered in old burn marks and her vagina had Ron's initials burned into it.

Hermione whimpered and curled up into a painful ball. She didn't want Remus to see her like this, so vulnerable and weak. The healers were having none of that however and they stretched her out flat again. The last thing she saw before a sleep potion was forced down her throat was Remus striding out the door, his fists clenched in angry determination.

"Rest now Miss Granger," she heard the healer say faintly. "You did a good job of healing yourself but we need to pump you full of nutrients and fix some internal bleeding. Also when you were raped a few things ripped so we need to go in and flush out the infection and stitch you up properly."

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, the world fading away to black.

"I don't know how you can believe her Harry," said Mrs. Weasly scornfully. "I asked Ron and he never hurt her I any way. Sometimes I wonder if she's right in the head. Don't worry dear. Soon we'll be able to see her and she'll be just fine."

"No Mrs. Weasly," said Harry. "Can't you tell she has a glamor up? I know what Ron's like Mrs. Weasly. He can't hold a job, can't hold a girlfriend, and most definitely can't hold his licker."

"Come on mom," said Ginny angrily. "Even I can tell there's something not right going on. Every time she sees Ron she leaves the room."

"And I told you it's nothing," said Mrs. Weasly, patting Ron's arm again. "She's just seeking attention because her job offer fell through."

"That is nothing but a load of bull shit Molly and you know it," said Remus, striding up to them and curling his lip at Ron. "Your son is the most despicable human being to walk this earth since Lord Voldemort himself. You should see Hermione. They put her to sleep and are pumping her so full of potios she could drown in them."

"Thank god she's all right," said Harry.

"She is far from all right Harry," thundered Remus.

"Well it's nothing serious so who cares," said Ron. "I'm hungry. When can we go home? Can we just go and come get her when she's done with those stupid healers?"

Remus towered over Ron and held his wand to the boy's forehead. Ron shifted nervously in his seat and looked for an escape. Remus growled and lowered his wand before turning around and walking away.

"If you touch my beloved ever again I will kill you," he shot back over his shoulder. "Mark my words. Your days on this earth are numbered unless you apologize to her and she can find it in her heart to forgive you."

With that, he was out of sight and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He got up and followed his mom out the door and didn't look back as Harry and Ginny just sat there stunned. If he had anything to say about it he would have Hermione under his thumb again and make sure she could not escape. He already had a plan to put him in her good graces, he just needed to put it in action.

Hermione woke up slowly and stretched. Her hand was warm and hanging off the edge of the bed for some reason. She tried to pull it back but it was held in an iron grasp that would not let go. She whimpered in fear and pain and stopped struggling.

"Oh my love I am sorry," said a soothing voice beside her. "I do not know my own strength."

She felt a soft kiss upon her knuckles and then her hand was released. Light flared somewhere and she saw Remus looming over her, his eyes red and puffy and his arms folded across his chest. She reached for him and he carefully enfolded her in a hug, holding her like a new born kitten.

"Why were you crying Remus," she asked. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was beloved," he saidthickly. "Why would you have put up a glamor if it wasn't so bad? Why did you hide this from me? Hermione you know you can tell me anything. If only you had told me sooner and this would all be over with."

"Where will I go Remus," sobbed Hermione. "I won't go back to that nasty place and I won't impose on Harry. I have no money until I get a job."

"You can come live with me," said Remus. "I know this is a little further along than we had planned but I won't do anything until you are ready. We can even sleep in different rooms if you want. Please say yes. I won't have you left to anyone's mercy."

"I would gladly live with you," said Hermione. "Thank you Remus."

He kissed her gently and laid her back on the bed. Then he walked out of the room to go prepare. He would come back to take her home and when he did, no one would stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Floral Heart

The cottage was still and silent, the white curtains on the windows muffling any outside sounds. The door to one of the bedrooms opened slowly and soft footsteps were heard as someone crossed the painted wooden floor. A second door opened and a note was placed on a small cluttered desk with a vase of flowers in the center of it. The note was simple and short and hinted of more to come. The sleeping girl in the soft canopied bed would find it and know her lover had something planned.

Remus gently closed Hermione's door and slipped out the front door, his soft feet padding silently on the cold wooden deck. He picked up his shoes and placed them on his feet before hurrying down the steps and running down the garden path. He stopped to pluck a few well-chosen blooms and continued on until he reached the florist's shop Sirius had linked to his manor.

Remus pounded loudly on the door of the shop and Sirius opened it quickly and pulled his friend inside. The shop was full of many exotic and interesting plants but also some ordinary ones as well. Remus strode over to the center table and placed his blooms down beside an almost finished creation.

"Did those just bloom tonight," asked Sirius, his hands carefully picking up the delicate flowers and examining them with a magnifying glass. "I've never seen such beautiful moon lace. This is just perfect Moony."

"I can't wait to give this to her," Remus said softly. "Hermione is so into books and other practical things you'd never guess she had a softer, delicate side. I have already given her my heart but this one is a lot less worn and scarred."

"Don't worry Moony, she'll love it," said Sirius. "I've already placed on the enchantments now we just have to add the rest of them."

"The heart is designed to stay forever the way it is now to show that you will always love her," said Sirius. "Should you falter in your devotion, a flower will wilt. Should you break her heart entirely the whole thing will crumble to dust."

"Thank you so much Sirius," said Remus, taking the now boxed heart from him. "How much do I owe you."

"This heart is priceless as is our friendship," said Sirius. "You do not owe me anything."

Hermione stretched and yawned, shielding her eyes from the bright golden sunlight streaming through the window. It had been 6 glorious months since Remus had begun to court her and she felt so spoiled and happy. She hadn't seen Ron much at all and her job was going wonderfully. She continued to receive little gifts from Remus almost every day and every 2 weeks they went out somewhere. She loved their time spent together and now that Remus had a job, they had enough money saved up to go away for the holidays.

As Hermione got ready she nnoticed the little note propped up against one of her books. She picked it up and unfolded it. "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 5:30," it read and Hermione sighed. She was getting a little tired of Remus constantly giving her things. She had bought him many things in return but he continued to lavish her with many useful, delicate, strange or exotic things. She knew he loved her but he didn't stop. She placed the note in one of her drawers and decided to talk to him about the matter.

After she had eaten and fed her excited pigmy puff, Hermione went to work and decided to forget about everything so she could concentrate on her paper work. She sat at her desk until 1, filling out forms and taking calls. She didn't even realize it was past lunch and only looked up when a shadow fell across her ledger. Looking up, Hermione met Ronald Weasly's cold brown eyes. She flipped her ledger closed and turned around to face him.

"So I see you've moved up in the world," he said. "Magical Law Enforcement is where you wanted to be I suppose. You would have done great in the Department For Magical Creatures but I guess you finally got tired of SPEW."

"Yes I gave up on it that's true," said Hermione, "But that does not mean my views on magical creatures have changed. What do you want Ronald? I need to continue working."

"It's lunch Mione," wheedled Ron. "Let me take you out to get a bite to eat. We can have a nice long talk and I can tell how mine and Harry's mission went.

"Harry came back 2 days ago Ron," said Hermione, her voice full of irritation. "Remus and I invited him over for dinner last night and he told us all about it."

"Come on please Mione," said Ron. "I made reservations at the Spirit oak café."

"Oh I suppose," said Hermione. "That is my favorite restaurant and I haven't been there in a few months. I'll join you for half an hour and not a second longer."

Hermione put her things back into their labeled drawers before closing and locking her office door. Then she followed Ron down the hallway and into the lift. They waited in silence for the lift to get to the atrium and didn't speak a word to each other until they reached the café. As they entered the café, Hermione spotted Remus coming towards them from the kitchen and Hermione grinned wickedly.

"Hello Ron," said Remus coolly , wiping his hands on his apron. "What are you doing here. Hermione It's past your lunchtime and you need to eat."

"That's why we're here," said Ron. "I didn't know you worked here Lupin. I didn't see you here yesterday when I was making reservations. Well come on Hermione lets go to our table."

Hermione looked at Remus helplessly as Ron took her hand and began tugging her roughly toward a far corner table. Remus growled and moved swiftly forward, gripping Ron's wrist painfully in his hand and yanking his hand away from Hermione. Ron turned and glared at Remus.

"You do not touch my girlfriend with your fowl hands," snarled Remus. "You have hurt her one too many times and I will not leat you go near her again. Touch her again and you die."

"She said she would come with me," said Ron. "She said she would join me for lunch for half an hour."

"Your half hour is up Ron," said Hermione. "It took five minutes for the lift to arrive, five minutes for the lift to reach the atrium, 15 minutes to walk here, and we've been talking for five minutes. Now I am going to order my lunch and take it back to my office. I do not want to see you again Ron is that understood."

"But I made you reservations and bought you this," said Ron, producing a box of half eaten chocolates and a wilted bunch of flowers. "I was going to give them to you after lunch."

"Wow, that really shows you care," said Hermione. "At least you don't mind sharing the food. I'm sure you've only had those flowers out of water for about one full day."

Ron looked down at his sad looking gifts and tossed them at her feet before storming out the door and kicking it closed. Hermione rubbed her side where he had once hit her and walked over to sit at an empty clean booth. She flipped the menu to show what she wanted and put her head on her hands. A few minutes later a plate of steaming food was placed in front of her and a gentle hand rested upon her hair. Hermione let the fingers comb carefully through her hair a moment before looking up and meeting wise amber eyes.

"I wish he would leave me alone Remus," said Hermione softly. "I can't even think of him without remembering what he's done to me."

"I wanted to wait before I gave you this but I think now is a good time," said Remus, placing a medium sized beribboned box on the table. "I've been working a long time on this and I hope you like it."

"Remus please stop giving me things," said Hermione with a sigh. "Does our love mean nothing more than material goods? Am I just some girl that you need to spoil every day to keep her happy? I really appreciate all that you've done for me but seriously Remus, where will I put it all."

"You mean more to me than that Hermione," said Remus, a tear tracking silently down his face. "You're my mate Hermione. I've just been too afraid to tell you. I give you things as part of a system I created to court you but you mean so much more than that. I give you things not because I have to but because I want to. They make your face light up and your eyes sparkle."

"There's so much more than that though Remus," said Hermione "We go on dates true but what about watching a film together or playing a game. We could decorate the cottage together or go out with our friends once in a while. You don't need to give me things all the time. I know you love me. I see it in your eyes every time you kiss me and stop yourself from going further. I hear it in your voice when you wish me good morning."

By this time Remus was crying and Hermione got up to comfort him. She held him close and wiped the tears from his warm face. She told him she didn't care he was a were wolf and said he could relax. She told him he didn't need to try so hard and then plucked the box from the table and held it before him.

"Why don't we open this together," she said.

He nodded and pulled the end of the bow to open the box. Hermione lifted the lid and Remus took out what was in it and placed it in her cupped palms. It was a large floral heart made from many different blooms, their stems twisted and woven together to create the shape. It was glued to a thin heart shaped piece of quarts with the words I love you etched into the underside of the stone.

"The floral heart," said Hermione. "You recreated it from the original in the Black family vault."

"I picked the flowers and Sirius made the heart," said Remus. "HE loves working with plants and so I decided I would let him help me make it. I was going to give you this along with the ring also in the box and ask you to marry me but if you'd rather wait that's fine."

"Of course I'll marry you Remus," said Hermione, holding out her hand to let Remus slip it onto her finger. "We are in love after all. It would be pointless to delay."

Throughout the restaurant the sound of loud applause was heard. Hermione and Remus blushed and Remus scurried back to the kitchen. Hermione sat down to enjoy her lunch, the floral heart glowing softly in the sunlight.

A/N Okay so this was another hard chapter to write. I hope you guys like it. What do you think should I go straight into the sex or should I wait until they're married. Also do you guys like seeing chapters like this or should I change it up and put in more action. I think this fic will be relatively short and I'm aiming for about 12 chapters If you think I'm moving too fast just let me know. Please r and rR. May the moon protect and watch over you.


End file.
